Pétalas Negras
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: ITACHIxKONAN: . Ela não achava possível continuar, porque as pétalas de uma rosa, nunca permanecem vermelhas para sempre. :U.A ::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** K

**Título:** Pétalas Negras

**Resumo: **Ela não achava possível continuar, porque as pétalas de uma rosa, nunca permanecem vermelhas para sempre.

**Ship:** Itachi/Konan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pétalas Negras<strong>

Tudo à sua volta se encontrava distorcido, enquanto as lágrimas caiam livres pelo seu rosto. A dor, ainda demasiado recente, comprimia o seu coração e respirar tornava-se difícil. Nada importava, naquele momento. Ele estava morto, morto como ela temera e ele lhe prometera que nunca estaria, porque o lugar dela era ao lado dele, o lugar dele era a tomar conta dela e, no entanto, ali estava, sem ele. Sentiu as pernas tremerem e pensou que cairia ali mesmo. Era tão injusto! Tudo aquilo era tão injusto! E doloroso. Há dois anos, perdera um, agora perdia o outro e ficou reduzida a ela e ela era, na verdade, o mesmo que nada.

Deu um passo cambaleante em direcção a eles, pensou. Podia jurar que os vira juntos a sorrir para ela, mas não estava lá nada. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, sucumbido, fraca. Pousou as rosas vermelhas nos dois túmulos diante de si, quando começou a chover. As gotas caíram sobre o seu corpo e sobre os nomes gravados em pedra, com igual intensidade.

Yahiko. Nagato.

Ouviu passos na terra molhada, passos que se aproximavam. Ficou a observar os nomes das duas pessoas que ela mais desejava ter ao seu lado, confortando-a, explicando que tudo ia ficar bem, porque tudo não passara de um pesadelo e agora eles estavam ali com ela. Sentiu uma mão quente nas suas costas, mas não se mexeu. O seu corpo foi erguido com facilidade para o colo do Uchiha que a olhou preocupado.

- Deixa-me. – Pediu-lhe, desejando deitar-se na terra molhada entre os dois, como fizera durante muitos anos.

- Está a escurecer e desde manhã que não comes nada. – Informou-a.

- Não interessa, nada mais interessa.

Itachi resmungou e segurou-a bem no seu colo, levando-a do cemitério. Ela deixou o seu rosto descansar no ombro dele. Konan poderia ter apreciado a forma como a chuva caia, molhando-os como dois amantes, enquanto percorriam as ruas pouco movimentadas, o cabelo molhado colava-se ao rosto dele, talvez também ele à procura de conforto, de calor. Poderia, se ela não se encontrasse ocupada a pedir desesperadamente que lhe devolvessem o que era dela, que lhe devolvessem os seus melhores amigos, a única família que ela alguma vez conhecera e que deixara de existir. Poderia, se ainda existisse alguma coisa que ela pudesse apreciar, o que era difícil, depois de tudo.

Os seus pés tocaram o chão, quando ele a pousou com cuidado, para poder abrir a porta do apartamento. O corpo feminino procurou apoio no dele e ele arrastou-a consigo para dentro. Deixou-se cair no sofá e sentiu as mãos fortes erguerem o vestido, separando-o do corpo molhado. Itachi voltou alguns segundos depois, trazendo uma toalha seca consigo, que enrolou à volta do corpo despido dela, trazendo um pouco de calor à pele suave. Afastou-lhe alguns cabelos do rosto olhando os olhos azuis, onde a dor era o único sentimento presente.

- Konan? – Chamou, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando dizer alguma coisa que a confortasse, descobrindo que nada do que dissesse, naquele momento, faria qualquer diferença. Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e abraçou-a em silêncio. Ela aconchegou-se nos braços dele, todas as lágrimas já gastas e algures entre as recordações, sentiu que eles estavam ali com ela, como sempre estiveram, como sempre iriam estar. Tudo aquilo era demasiado doloroso para ela, mas ela sabia que era também sortuda, sortuda por os ter conhecido. Mexeu-se nos braços que a rodeavam, pronta para lhe explicar que ele não precisava de se preocupar, que ela ia ficar bem, mas em vez de palavras sentiu os seus lábios acariciarem os dele.

Nenhum dos dois esperava aquele beijo e separaram-se quase imediatamente. O Uchiha pegou-lhe na mão rudemente, tentando fazê-la ouvi-lo com atenção.

- Não estás sozinha. – Disse-lhe. – Nunca te deixaremos sozinha, sabes disso. O Sasori e o Deidara quase que tiveram um ataque, quando souberam que estavas no cemitério. Não perdeste tudo Konan. Ainda existem idiotas que se recusam a morrer.

Os olhos azuis dela encontraram os pretos dele, surpresos. Ela sorriu um pouco, secando o rasto de algumas lágrimas que caíram pelo seu rosto. Pegou cuidadosamente num papel esquecido em cima de uma mesa próxima do sofá e criou, sentindo os dedos passearem sobre a folha, dando-lhe forma. Ainda se lembrava do tempo em que fazia origamis para eles. Sorriu. No meio das suas mãos nasceu uma flor de papel, uma, que ao contrário das rosas vermelhas, não iria ser vencida pelo tempo, uma que nunca se tornaria negra, que nunca desapareceria. Tal como eles, percebeu.

- Obrigada.

Ela ainda tinha toda uma vida para viver, tinha sonhos para concretizar, uns dela, outros deles e cada um que alcançou, alcançou-os pelos três. Avançou num mundo de injustiças, o mesmo mundo, que juntos tinham sonhado mudar. Lutou por ela, lutou por eles. Apanhou pequenos pedaços de esperança e construiu pétalas de rosa, construiu uma vida e lutou mais um pouco. Existiriam sempre coisas eternas. Existiriam sempre coisas que a faziam continuar e nunca desistir.

Os olhos negros, que a salvaram naquele dia, seriam sempre uma delas.

.

* * *

><p>● Ok. Não faço ideia se gostei ou não do resultado final. Sei que ItachiKonan é um casal raríssimo e que, por isso, não devo ter muitos leitores, mas gostava de ouvir a opinião de alguém. [ 8D ] Escrever um drama num dia em que não se está minimamente triste é mais complicado do que pensei, o que explica muita coisa. [ :X ] No meu perfil está uma votação para o casal com o qual eu deveria escrever a minha próxima Fic, porque eu não me consigo decidir, se poderem ajudar… Espero que tenham tido um Bom Natal e desejo a todos um Feliz Ano Novo. [ :D ]

**.R&R. :`)**


End file.
